


The making of.

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/F - Category, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and Amelia!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The making of.

## The making of.

by Shedoc

I don't own 'em, did this for the fun of it, don't sue. (got no money anyway!)

Oh no - it's the inevitable conception series! You should probably read the gen series about Tommy, Blair and Jim or the OFC won't have any meaning for you.

Um.spoilers.this is one possible way Tommy came to be? Don't read if you don't like Blair having sex with a woman? Done for fun, not realism!

* * *

Blair squirmed on Amelia's lap and felt himself blush. The bus was so crowded that Amelia had taken the last available seat and then pulled her lover down onto her lap when the driver took a particularly sharp corner. 

"Stop it," he hissed and hoped that none of the other passengers on the crowded bus had noticed her hands groping his ass. She giggled behind him and odediently moved one hand to his hip. The other stayed where it was, kneading and squeezing lightly. The movie had been good, but it had started raining as they left and Blair had left the car at uni because they'd decided to have a few beers with their pizza. The foul weather had made taxi's very scarce and the two had ended up on the crowded bus. 

Their stop loomed and Blair got up, hitting the signal and worming his way to the doors with Amelia's hand tucked into his waistband. He was greatful that the long sweater he was wearing covered his groin. There was a rumble of thunder as they got off and the light rain changed to a heavy downpour in seconds. 

Blair ran behind Amelia, laughing as she squealed and threw her arms over her head to protect herself from the pouring rain. She slid to a stop at their front door and he crowded into the doorway with her, pressing close and groping her thighs as she unlocked the door. They fell through together, and she turned to lock the door, pressing back into his hands and giggling as his fingers travelled the inside of her thighs. He varied the pressure and tugged at her demandingly as she struggled with the recalcitrant lock. 

"You animal," she snorted, "How am I supposed to concentrate?" 

"You're not," Blair kissed her neck, feeling his cock stir as she leaned into him, spreading her jean clad thighs a little, "You're supposed to succomb helplessly to my irresistable charms." 

"All wet and shivering like this?" her sultry voice sent shivers through Blair's frame. Her legs were widespread now and he took shameless advantage, rubbing and squeezing as she had done on the bus. 

"Mmm hmmm," Blair agreed, kissing her earlobe and then suckling on it. His fingers stroked constantly along her thighs and she rubbed her buttocks into his groin. Amelia sighed happily as she felt Blair's cock harden against her buttocks and his grip on her thighs move upwards to touch her groin. Her belly tightened with excitement as the groping hands wandered higher and higher. He played with the crotch of her jeans lightly, sending tiny jolts through her belly, making her arch into the touch. She turned around and pulled his hips into hers, wrapping one leg around his thigh and kissing him deeply. He shifted so the door was holding them up and his thigh was rubbing against her mound, the denim clinging to skin that was slowly flushing with heat. Blair sucked the tongue that was thrusting into his mouth and cupped her buttocks in his hands, squeezing as she ground herself down on his trapped thigh. Her groin was brushing his, sending tiny jolts of sensation straight to his cock, urging him closer. He slipped a hand between their bodies, adding the pressure of his palm to her mound and moving to suck on the pulse beating so fast in her throat. 

"Oh!" Amelia moaned and let her head rest against the door behind her, moving urgently against hand and thigh, her face taut, "Teddy! Feels so good." 

The wet denim was taut between her legs, the seam pressing up against her intimate flesh and rubbing with each movement, making her panties ride up to stimulate her further. She buried her face in her lovers neck and panted urgently as she ground herself down on the hard thigh and strong fingers toyed with the seam that ran between her buttocks. She whimpered as the first moisture burst from her body and latched her mouth onto her lovers. Blair moaned in response and pulled her closer then pulled away, peeling her from his body and gasping for breath. Amelia reached for him and he grabbed her hand, pulling her off the door and heading for the bed. 

"Couch! Closer!" Amelia balked and Blair changed course obediently, happy to let her take the lead. She fished for his wallet in his jeans, groping his cock as she did and making him thrust against her in response. The feel of her hand through the material was maddening and she giggled when he moaned. She fumbled deliberately, rubbing and stroking while he gasped for air. Wallet found and condom extracted Amelia unbuttoned Blairs jeans eagerly and pulled at the plaid boxers, tugging them down so the elastic in the waistband was snugged under his balls, exciting him further, feeling her own arousal grow in response. She pushed him down onto the couch and put the condom packet in her mouth, shucking out of her jeans, shoes and socks rapidly before kneeling between Blair's spread thighs and licking at his weeping cock. 

Blair cried out and thrust his cock once into her mouth. She sucked him hard and he shuddered before letting her pull away and roll the condom onto the wet flesh. Amelia got up and straddled his lap, her thighs tight against his hips. She kissed him eagerly, fucking his mouth with her tongue while his fingers played with the crease of her ass and rubbed at the wet material of her panties lightly. She whimpered and pulled out of his mouth. Her scent hung heavy in the air. 

"So good," she sighed, "Want you in me. Want to be full." 

Blair flattened his hand and rubbed the palm hard against her, feeling the wet cotton rasp against her quivering skin and breathing hard at the thought of sinking into that wet heat. His lover moaned and buried her face in his wet hair, gasping for air, paralyzed by the sensations screaming through her belly and thighs. She rode his hand mindlessly, her fingers kneading his shoulders and chest as she rocked. Sensing she was close, Blair pulled his hand away and peeled the wet cotton from her flesh, pushing it to one side and grasping his aching cock. 

Amelia shifted eagerly, opening to him and sinking down on the rigid flesh urgently, shivering and moaning in reaction. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in them. Blair exhaled harshly as her flesh parted around him and squeezed him tight. His balls rested against the wet heat of her opening and he anchored his hands on her hips, hanging on and trying not to come. Her taut passage was rippling around his engorged cock in reaction to the intrusion and he knew her orgasm wasn't far away. He adjusted the panties so the material dragged against her clit then raised wet fingers to his mouth. He sucked her wetness from them and then kissed her hard, only breaking away when the air ran out. He could feel her stretching around his cock and put his hands on her hips, guiding her into a gentle motion, hissing in desire as the friction sent waves of arousal through his body. Her head tilted back in desire, her face reddening. 

"Teddy, so full. All mine, want it," she groaned and rocked back and forth, panting as his cock rubbed high within her, teasing them both. Blair rocked his hips up roughly, jolting her pliant body in his grasp and gasping for air, his belly and back taut as he thrust up into the welcoming heat. Each jolt wrung a tiny cry from her, the noises telling him how good it felt. Sweat dripped down Blair's back as he rocked them back and forth and thrust up as hard as he could. He felt his orgasm building as the elastic from his boxers added to the stimulation and moaned into Amelia's red hair. Her body felt like a furnace and he stabbed up into her eagerly, taking all he could from the contact as they writhed together. 

"God more baby," Blair rasped and Amelia tensed around him, contracting her muscles in time with his withdrawing cock and relaxing as he thrust back in. She ground herself down on him, lifting her head from his neck and writhing in ecstacy. The motion of her hips stimulated them both, sending rushes of sensation along their nerves. Their motion speeded up, Blair thrusting harder as she worked him deep into her body. She was moaning continuously now, the tiny erotic noises making his cock throb in response. 

"Amelia!" Blair cried out, feeling the first deep throb that would lead to his orgasm, "Gonna cum!" 

"Almost there," she moaned, "Want it so bad. Feels so good, so hot. Almost, almost." 

Wanting them to come together, Blair grabbed at the taut cheeks of her ass, slipping a finger into her anus and pumping, at the same time as her panties rubbed over her clit as they moved together. She shrieked and exploded around him, shuddering as his cock spilled into the condom and kissing him desperately. 

"Mmm," she smiled and nuzzled his cheek, "Thank you. Must remember this for the next time we catch a bus." 

Blair snorted and shifted inside her, making her hiss and kiss him hard. Yep, they'd have to remember this one. That way they could do it again. 

* * *

End The making of. by Shedoc: that_gal@btopenworld.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
